Sans Mercy
by Elhini Prime
Summary: "heh, you remember this timeline, don'tcha kiddo? yeah, me too...have to say i liked it as much as you did. but, uh, they need to know. so, uh, let's just get it over with ok?"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone to part two of this trilogy of mine. I'm not telling you what Route this is, but Frisk DOES appear. She is in control of the timelines now, not Flowey (yes, Frisk is a GIRL in this one, so is Chara). Anyway, here is the first chapter of _Sans Mercy_.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 1

Sans' eye burned as he turned Flowey's 'soul' blue and slammed him around a few times.

"or did you stab him in the back?" Sans growled, "at one time, asriel, i woulda pitied ya. dad experimented on you…like he did me…and paps…but now?"

His eye flared with an amber light, almost orange as he tapped into his brother's soul as well as his own.

"now…you're gonna get _dunked on_ ," Sans snarled, his left hand ablaze as a wall of blasters came into being, a ring of azure bones erupted through the tiled floor, making sure that Flowey would _not_ be able to dodge out of the way.

The blaster's warmed up, their left 'eyes' blazing with teal and amber fire…

Right as something pale flashed through the air and struck Sans in the chest.

The Judge gasped as he was knocked flat off his feet, red liquid spattering through his chest as a white, star-shaped bullet stuck out of it. The ring of bones shattered, the blasters crumbled as Sans' magic grew unstable. He grunted as he held a hand to his ribcage, feeling the large crack that had come into being not only on his sternum…but in his soul.

"Well, that was fun," Flowey cackled as he returned to his normal flower-looking form, "Good bye, Sans…we'll have to do this again sometime!"

A ring of white pellets appeared around Sans and he bowed his head.

"pap…i…i'm sorry…"

The bullets flashed down…

And Sans shot up with a shriek, tangled in his sheets before falling off his bed, cracking his skull against his dresser and causing his mother's ketchup bottle to land in his lap…but not before bonking him in the skull. He patted his ribcage, pulling up his shirt…

Only to see it in one piece as his white soul shone brightly from between his ribs.

 ** _"paps, can you hear me?"_** he asked softly…only to get no answer, **_"paps?!"_**

"SANS!" a familiar called, making Sans jolt upwards, his good eye flashing brightly , "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!"

Sans stared in shock at the door…right as Papyrus stuck his skull into the door.

"GET UP LAZYBONES!" Papyrus called, coming fully into the room and revealing his tall, slender frame and his white, red and blue armor, "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO REPORT TO THE FOREST JUST IN CASE A HUMAN COMES BY! I NEED TO GET MY PUZZLES REA-OOF!"

Sans tackled his brother, sobbing heavily as he buried his skull into his brother's battle body.

"…SANS? ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus asked, stroking his brother's skull as Sans continued to sob, "THERE, THERE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE! THERE IS NO NEED TO CRY…"

"you're _alive_ …" Sans whispered, "thank god you're alive…"

"…YES? WHY WOULDN'T I BE?"

"that weed…it killed you…i saw your dust…i fought it…it killed me…i…i…i…"

"SHHHH," Papyrus soothed, "IT IS ALL RIGHT, BROTHER, IT WAS JUST A DREAM…A RATHER HORRIBLE ONE BUT A DREAM NONETHELESS,"

Sans gave a sigh of relief as he looked up. Never had he been so glad to have a nightmare like that. EVER!

* * *

Papyrus stood back from the snow sculpture, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold color before fading back to black, he gave a satisfied grin and turned around to face his brother, who was currently lumping snow together and writing his name in red marker on the snow.

"BROTHER! LOOK AT THIS!" Papyrus beamed, turning towards his snow creation, a nearly perfect version of himself.

"heh, _ice_ bro," Sans smiled, getting an annoyed growl from his brother.

Despite his age, Papyrus still retained the innocence of a child. Something that Sans didn't regret one bit. Considering both their horrific trials, they needed a little bit of happiness in their lives.

"DO YOU THINK THAT A HUMAN WILL COME BY?" Papyrus asked, "AND THAT MAYBE UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?"

"dunno bro, but i'm pretty sure undyne'll be pretty happy with ya,"

"AND THEY'LL LIKE MY PUZZLES?"

"who wouldn't?"

Papyrus seemed to enjoy this answer, turning back to his sculpture before gasping.

"BROTHER! I FORGOT! WE NEED TO GET TO OUR SENTRY STATIONS!"

"heh, really?" Sans asked as the two started speedily walking farther into the forest, "welp, guess i'll head towards mine,"

"SANS, I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU NAPPING AGAIN," Papyrus warned, "YOU ALWAYS SLACK OFF…"

"ah, don't worry bro, it'll be _snow_ problem to stay awake,"

"SAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS!" Papyrus growled as Sans smirked and disappeared in a flash of teal light.

* * *

Sans came back into reality in front of a large, violet stone door. He gave a soft smile as he flopped down in front of it and knocked on it.

He waited a couple seconds, but he got no response.

"that's odd…" he mumbled, "uh, old lady? you there?"

He knocked again.

"old lady?"

Still nothing.

 _"just like my nightmare…is she…?"_ he pushed on the door, shocked that it actually opened.

He walked inside a little ways, he hadn't been in the Ruins since he was a baby bones…just after his mother died…he, Papyrus and Gaster had moved out of the Ruins as soon as they could, eventually settling in New Home before…well…ancient history and all.

 _"wonder if it's still here…"_ Sans wondered, kneeling down in a corner and digging at a brick…only to smile as he found a dirty, very old piece of paper with a drawing of three people, a tall figure in black, a shorter figure in blue and an even shorter figure in orange with a red scarf, on it, _"god, my drawing's improved…i forgot how bad i was,"_

He gently folded up the picture and put it in his pocket before exploring even further in the Ruins. It got darker and darker as he went on, so with a little bit of concentration, his good eye sparked and bathed the area with pale teal light…and then he came to another door. He gently pushed that one open too, his light illuminating what looked to be _scorch_ marks on the wall…as well as a soft, warm pile of silver Dust and a seriously slashed up violet dress laying in it. Sans backed up rapidly, nearly tripping over his slippers before he teleported back outside the Ruins' entrance, a hand to his sternum as panic rose in his soul.

"no…not again…oh god not again…i can't…i can't lose paps…please god…" he stammered before freezing as a flash of violet and blue caught his eye.

He looked up…just to see a _human_ walking through the snow, a pale red ribbon trailing from its dark brown hair and what looked to be a toy knife in its hand. Sans started towards them, hood up as he stalked forwards, stepping on a stick and wincing as it cracked under his weight. Sans teleported behind a tree as the human spun around, scared it seemed. When they turned back around and kept walking, he came back onto the path, following them but not too closely. They seemed to sense him and started speeding up…until they got the his brother's 'barrier' across the bridge. Sans gave a smile as they stopped and he came up behind them, palming a whoopee cushion in his hand.

"Human," he started, letting his voice get a low, dangerous growl just to mess with them, "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake. My. Hand,"

The human turned around, and Sans realized it was a little girl. He stuck out his hand and she carefully took it…making the whoopee cushion make it's signature, wonderful sound.

"heheheheh," Sans chuckled, "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's _always_ funny,"

The human just stared at him, no expression whatsoever…not even a sparkle in their eyes.

"that's, uh," he prodded, "your cue to laugh…"

Still nothing. Sheesh, tough crowd.

"or, uh, to emote at all…?"

Still nothin'.

 ** _"gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh,"_** Sans muttered to himself before trying again, "ok, that's fine. everyone's got their own sense of humor,"

He gave a bigger grin as the human shifted on her feet again.

"i'm sans, sans the skeleton," he introduced himself, "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but…y'know…i don't really care about capturing anybody,"

He _thought_ he saw the child's shoulders relax a bit and, true to his promise to the old lady, he'd protect this human. So, he'd better tell her about his brother.

"now, my brother _papyrus_ …he's a human hunting _fanatic_ ," Sans explained, only to catch a flash of red, white and blue, "hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy…yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone,"

The human girl started forwards, Sans right behind her, walking over the bridge and to his sentry station…right in front of that funny shaped lamp that Alphys had got him for his birthday, just for kicks and giggles.

"quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" Sans chuckled…only for his smile to falter slightly as the human didn't move, "…uh, ok, I guess you don't have to."

 _"oh boy here we go,"_ Sans thought to himself right as Papyrus strode up.

"SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?!" Papyrus asked.

 _"paps, you aren't blind, are ya?"_ Sans wondered before speaking aloud, "yeah,"

"REALLY!? WOWIE!" Papyrus gasped, "GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!"

And he just…walked away.

 _"what the…"_ Sans blinked before turning to face the human child, who hadn't even moved an inch.

"that worked out, huh?" he muttered as the human just looked at him, "are you just gonna stare at me or…?"

The child's eyes flickered once before she started away. Unease went up Sans' spine. Whatever this was…it wasn't human. Not fully anyway…

"well, I'll be straight forward with you," Sans called, making her stop, "my brother'd really like to see a human…so y'know…it'd really help me out if you kept pretending to be one,"

And he teleported to where his brother was in the next clearing.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen...welcome to the Genocide Route. Believe me when I say this...by the end of this little story...things will get _awesome_. I apologize for the shortness, but it's gettin' late where I'm at and I'm kinda tired. But, don't worry, they'll get longer and longer as I figure out how to break them up. Until next time though!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See? This one's a bit longer than the last one! I hope you guys enjoy it and I have a couple songs on the list you can listen to (you can choose where they go though).**

 **1\. "NYEH HEH HEH!" Undertale OST**

 **2\. "Snowy" (Genocide Version).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 2

No sooner than Sans' slipper touched the snow and his world turned from teal to normal colors, he was assaulted with questions from his brother.

"SANS! YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE THE HUMAN WAS, THAT YOU'D SEEN ONE! WHERE IS IT!?"

"um…" Sans started, looking behind him and _not_ seeing the little girl, "well…i actually dunno. they were right behind me, bro…no bones about it,"

"OH…WELL. THEY SHALL HAVE TO COME THIS WAY SOON ENOUGH!" Papyrus beamed, getting a soft smile from his brother, "AND WHEN THEY DO! I WILL HAVE SO MANY PUZZLES AND JAPES READY FOR THEM! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"'m sure you'll have fun, bro," Sans agreed, pulling his hoodie closer around him, not because of the cold, but there _was_ a chill that touched at his soul and he didn't like it one bit.

This was too similar to what happened the last time…

"SO SANS!" Papyrus asked, making Sans jump as he was jolted away from the morbid thoughts, "WHEN'S THE HUMAN SHOWING UP? I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST OR AT LEAST MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD!"

Sans gave a chuckle before looking up at his brother.

"don't you only have one outfit?" he asked.

"YEAH…" Papyrus admitted, "BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!"

Sans _really_ tried not to laugh at his brother's innocence before finally answering.

"oh, right," he managed to squeak out without much laughter, "good idea,"

He heard something on his right…like the crunching of snow. Cursing his blind eye he ever so slightly shifted to right so that he could actually see what was there.

 _"well, well, well,"_ he thought, seeing the human shuffle closer but not armed with a knife, instead their left hand was covered in what looked like a pink glove.

He looked up at his brother and shrugged.

"say, why don't you look over there?" Sans asked, tilting his skull in the human's direction.

Papyrus' eyes flashed a brief orange as he whirled around to face the human only to face Sans again…who had decided at that moment to face the human. This continued for a little bit mainly because Sans found it hilarious how fast Papyrus was turning around…he really hoped that he'd get dizzy. His brother wasn't the most graceful of monsters and it made Sans smile a bit. Papyrus seemed to have enough of turning around and around and finally turned his back on the human, eyes alight.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! I'M _DIZZY_ ," Papyrus groaned, shaking his skull to clear it while Sans snickered.

Victory.

"WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?"

 _"you're killin' me pap,"_ Sans thought before answering aloud as he and Papyrus turned around, "behold,"

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus groaned in frustration, "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK?"

 _"c'mon, pap, really? i know you ain't blind…that's_ my _thing…you're not mockin' me are ya?"_ Sans thought before sighing, "hey, what's that in _front_ of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus finally yelled, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS!"

Sans resisted the urge to skullpalm. But it was really, _really_ freaking hard.

"well," Sans muttered, _really_ trying to keep his temper as his good eye sparked, "it's not a rock…"

"NOT A ROCK…?" Papyrus wondered before the light clicked on, "OH NO! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION! THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN!"

 _"there ya go, pap,"_ Sans inwardly sighed.

"AHEM!" Papyrus announced, putting his hands on his hips and trying to look as heroic as possible, "HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HIGH JINKS! FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED…IF YOU _DARE_! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

And with that, he ran off, still laughing.

 _"ah, bro, i still love that laugh,"_ Sans thought with a smile as he inwardly chuckled.

He looked at the human, who hadn't even freaking _moved_. He gave a soft growl and glared at her with his good eye.

"…and you don't even bat an eye, huh?" Sans mumbled, **_"figures_ ,"**

* * *

Papyrus watched as his brother walked towards him, looking none-too pleased and his left eye sparking between white and teal as his right eye kept flickering out. From experience…Papyrus knew that when _that_ happened, Sans was really, _really_ ticked off.

 ** _"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"_** he asked as the Lesser Dog walked by.

He figured that if Sans was _that_ mad…he didn't want to talk around other people.

 ** _"yep,"_**

 ** _"YOUR EYE IS SPARKING, IT ONLY DOES THAT WHEN YOU'RE MAD,"_**

 ** _"it is? gee, didn't even notice,"_**

 ** _"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG?"_**

 ** _"nothin's wrong, pap, 'm fine,"_**

 ** _"ARE YOU MAD THAT THE HUMAN HID BEHIND THAT ROCK INSTEAD OF COMING OUT SO WE COULD SEE THEM?"_** Papyrus asked.

 ** _"don't worry 'bout it, pap. 'm not mad…just_ bone _tired,"_**

"SAAAAAANNNNNSSSS!" Papyrus growled, getting a chuckle from his big brother.

"c'mon, bro, you're smilin',"

"IT'S A _PITY_ SMILE!" Papyrus huffed, making Sans laugh even harder as his good eye stopped sparking and his bad one looked as if nothing was wrong with it, "SEE! YOU ARE FEELING BETTER ALREADY! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Sans smiled before plopping down in the snow and closing his eyes.

"welp, you seem to have everything covered, I'm just gonna take a nap and…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Papyrus growled, grabbing his brother's hood and yanking him upright, not knowing that the human child had come into the clearing, "YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called _sleeping_ ," Sans pointed out with a grin.

"EXCUSES EXCUSES!" Papyrus sighed before a flash of blue and violet caught his eye, "OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU…MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

He swept his arm out in a grand gesture over the clearing where there lay an invisible maze.

"I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…QUITE _SHOCKING_!" Papyrus cheered, getting a snorting laugh from his brother, **_"HUSH, SANS!_** FOR YOU SEE! THIS IS…THE INVISIBLE…"

Suddenly Sans' laughter quit and he glared at the maze. Papyrus turned around to see the girl walking _through_ the maze. Straight through. Not even turning to go on the right path.

"UHHHHHH…?" Papyrus blinked, "HMMMM…YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM, IT'S A LOVING TRADITION TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON…"

 ** _"i don't think they're gonna listen to ya, pap,"_**

 ** _"HUSH!"_** Papyrus growled before addressing the human again…only to see that they were mere inches in front of him, "SO, UH, JUST WALK BACK THERE, AND…"

 ** _"i can make 'er go back if you want, pap…"_** Sans offered, his good eye flickering slightly.

 ** _"SHE'D JUST WALK THROUGH AGAIN SO THERE'S NO POINT!"_** Papyrus grumbled before sighing, "WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKES PUZZLES?"

And he walked off, shoulders slumped.

* * *

Sans reached out to stop his brother before sighing and turning towards the human.

"it would make my brother happy if you played along," he suggested, only to get that dead look once more and passed on by, "'m not sure 'm likin' where this is goin',"

His good eye flared blue and his world turned teal, shattering into splinters of glass before reforming in a smaller clearing next to his brother.

"heya," he tried, only to get an annoyed hum from Papyrus, "paps, you ok?"

"I SPENT ALL THIS TIME ON THESE PUZZLES AND SHE JUST WALKS THROUGH THEM!" he whined, "SANS, WHY COULDN'T WE GET SOMEONE WHO LIKES PUZZLES?"

"maybe next time, pap," Sans reasoned.

"THERE WON'T _BE_ A NEXT TIME," Papyrus reminded him, "SHE MAKES SEVEN! WE'LL BE ON THE SURFACE AFTER THIS!"

"well, then y' just bring your puzzles to the humans up there!" Sans suggested, "there's gotta be some humans that like puzzles as much as you do,"

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT!" Papyrus beamed as Sans lay down his puzzle, "THIS IS ONLY ONE HUMAN! I'M SURE THAT THE OTHERS LOVE PUZZLES! AT LEAST, I HOPE SO!"

"me too, bro," Sans smiled, only to look up and see a familiar figure, **_"oh…wait…look who came! Wonder if they'll have_ snow _problem with my puzzle?"_**

 ** _"SAAAANNNNSSSSS…"_** Papyrus growled before looking up at the human girl, "HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…"

Papyrus stopped, looking at the piece of paper in the middle of the path.

"SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there," he shrugged, "on the ground. trust me. there's no _way_ they'll skip this one!"

The human's eyes gleamed as she slowly shuffled forwards, bending down to look at the puzzle before she shot him a 'really'? look before shuffling closer.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Papyrus screeched, completely floored, "THEY DIDN'T SKIP IT!?"

"i'm tellin' ya," Sans chuckled, giddily happy, " _everyone_ likes word searches,"

"I CAN'T WORK IN THIS ENVIRONMENT!" Papyrus growled, storming off while Sans grinned, turning towards the child.

"i guess despite all that, you still like word searches, huh?" he asked, "that means you can't be all bad,"

He could have _sworn_ he saw a faint smile…but it was most likely a trick of the light, seeing as how they just continued on their way.

"odd…just _odd_ …" he muttered before teleporting to his brother's side again.

* * *

"HOW IS IT THAT THEY SKIP MY PUZZLES AND LOOK AT YOURS?!" Papyrus seethed as Sans seemingly stepped out of thin air beside him, "IT ISN'T FAIR!"

"eh, don't worry bro," Sans reassured him, "maybe she'll stop and let ya explain this one…maybe even do it!"

"I'D HOPE SO," Papyrus grumbled, crossing his arms, "IT'S SO QUIET…IT'S…EERIE. I DON'T LIKE IT. IT REMINDS ME OF…"

He shuddered, rubbing his hand as phantom pain lanced across it.

"OF THAT…THAT PLACE," he shuddered.

Sans put a hand on his brother's gently patting it.

"it's all in the past, bro, nothin' can hurt us anymore. we're fine and stronger because of it,"

"YOU CAN BE ODDLY SERIOUS WHEN YOU WANT TO BE, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"heh, guess so,"

Papyrus smiled before looking up at the small bridge just to see the human standing on it.

"HEY!" he called, "IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT…"

He stopped as the girl walked _right_ into the middle of Alphys' deathtrap puzzle.

"…ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?" he demanded, his bones rattling in annoyance while Sans gave a soft hum of disbelief, "SANS! HELP! THEY KEEP WALKING THROUGH MY _PUZZLES_! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME EXPLAIN THEM! THEN THREATEN AND BAFFLE THEM WITH DANGEROUS JAPES!"

"well, maybe they don't like japes," Sans shrugged, getting a groan from his brother.

 _"EVERYONE_ LIKES JAPES!" Papyrus protested.

"what about undyne?" Sans reasoned, "doesn't she hate puzzles?"

Papyrus gave a sigh.

"SHE HATES PUZZLES," he agreed, "BUT SHE _LOVES_ JAPES!"

"that makes sense," Sans muttered and Papyrus caught a hint of sarcasm from him.

 ** _"ARE YOU SASSING ME?"_**

 ** _"now why would i do that?"_**

Papyrus sighed and turned back to the human.

"HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK!? PUZZLES OR JAPES?"

The human just stared at them both with dead eyes, making Papyrus' soul shiver in unease. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. It was too similar to the look Gaster had given him before cutting holes in his hands…that dead look that just…just…

He didn't want to think of it.

Papyrus gave an annoyed growl before crossing his arms.

"OKAY, THIS IS NORMALLY THE PART WHERE YOU EITHER AGREE OR DISAGREE," he prompted, "AND DEPENDING ON YOUR ANSWER…WE SAY SOMETHING GREAT IN RESPONSE!"

Silence.

"HERE," Papyrus grumbled, tossing the instructions on the ground, "WHY DON'T YOU DO THIS PUZZLE YOURSELF?"

And he stormed off, leaving a highly confused Sans and human behind.

* * *

 ** _"p-papyrus?"_** Sans asked.

 ** _"I'M DONE!"_** came the snap as Papyrus threw his hands in the air, stomping through the snow.

 ** _"…ok then…"_** Sans blinked before turning back towards the human, "hey, puzzles might be fun. if you tried them,"

He was rewarded with another dead stare before the human shuffled off, trailing what seemed to be silver powder. Sans' good eye flashed and he teleported, not to Papyrus' side, but to Doggo's post.

"what's up, dog?" Sans called, tapping Doggo's bell and making an eerie echo through the clearing…but no Doggo, "uh…doggo? you ok…?"

He grabbed the other side of the counter and hauled himself up onto it, kicking and struggling to get to the top, but he eventually did. He looked down just to see a burnt dog biscuit and a pile of silver dust, Doggo's daggers lying in it.

"no…" Sans whispered before teleporting to where he'd last seen Dogamy and Dogaressa…only to be met with much the same sight, two black cloaks and axes lying in a pile of silver dust, "no, not again! This…this isn't happening!"

 **Next, well, you're probably not gonna like me very well, BUT it is necessary for the Genocide Run. I wanted to add a few things to the story and not just have dialogue from the game, 'cause that'd be boring. So you'll see some times where the brothers talk to one another in Wing Dings, where they'll talk to each other just normally...etc. Because well, Frisk/Chara is killing things at the moment and they're not there.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You all are going to hate me on this...but to be fair, my sister was playing "Bonetrousle" to make me feel bad for what I did. So revenge a little bit. Also, my little sister is starting to write a little Undertale story of her own...mainly taking all the aus' Sans and sticking them in our world...where she and I have to take care of them. I'm helping her out with it, and she's just starting to write, but if you want some funny stuff after the torture feels that I'm forcin' ya through, check out Air-Jack Prime and let her know what you think. Anyway, here come the feels.**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 3

His good eye flashed and he teleported into Snowdin, seeing Papyrus waiting on him outside of the shop.

"THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Papyrus yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"…around," Sans replied, still shaken by all the destruction he'd seen.

"AROU…NEVER MIND," Papyrus sighed, "YOU'LL TALK WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT, I KNOW YOU WILL,"

"heh, you know me too well, paps, can't pull anything on you,"

Papyrus' eyes glowed in happiness before he spotted a piece of paper poking out of Sans' pocket.

"EH? WHAT'S THAT?" he asked, reaching for the paper and yanking it out of his brother's pocket.

"oh…uh…I found it," Sans shrugged, "somethin' I did a long time ago,"

Papyrus' expression wavered and his hands shook as he looked at the picture.

"I REMEMBER THIS," he murmured, "YOU DREW THIS NOT LONG BEFORE WE LEFT THE RUINS WITH DAD…"

"yeah, can't believe it's still there," Sans replied, taking the picture back, "but, hey, let's get to the bridge…y' said you had a grand idea for it?"

"OH! YES! THAT'S RIGHT!" Papyrus beamed as they walked towards the bridge…only to sigh, "SANS, WHAT IF THEY IGNORE IT AGAIN?"

"don't worry 'bout it, bro, everythin's gonna be ok,"

"IT ISN'T FAIR," Papyrus groaned, "THEY'VE BEEN IGNORING ALL MY PUZZLES! AM I DOING SOMETHING WRONG?"

"nah, bro, i think that if they just…"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ …"

" _jigsaw_ 'em, they'd appreciate them,"

"SANS, I SWEAR YOU'RE GETTING MORE AND MORE INSUFFERABLE EVERY DAY," Papyrus grumbled as they stopped before the bridge.

Sans gave a soft laugh, closing an eye as he leaned against the bridge.

"OH! SANS! LOOK ALIVE! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"

Sans gave a chuckle and his brother glared at him.

"…DON'T EVEN…" Papyrus warned before addressing a small form on the bridge, "HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE YET! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

A switch was flipped and Sans gave a soft whistle as spears, chains, flames and even a dog lowered down over the bridge.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!" Papyrus called, "CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST HANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

There was a slight delay and Sans turned to his brother.

"well? what's the holdup?"

"HOLDUP? WHAT HOLDUP? I'M…I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Another pause.

"that uh, doesn't look very activated," Sans pointed out.

"WELL…THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO WALK THROUGH IT AND IT WON'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL!"

"hmmm…so this human thing was a bust, huh?"

"WELL. I MEAN. I'M EXCITED TO CAPTURE THEM, SO I'LL BECOME A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! BUT ALL THE TIME I PUT INTO THESE PUZZLES…IT'S KIND OF LIKE THROWING A BIRTHDAY PARTY…" he bowed his head in defeat.

"without traps and fire?"

"EXACTLY! IT'S POINTLESS! MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE LAZY ABOUT PUZZLES…"

"me? right about somethin'? really?"

"…YEAH! WHAT AM I SAYING!? YOU'RE STILL COMPLETELY WRONG!" Papyrus teased, "I JUST HAD THE WRONG AUDIENCE! THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN UNDYNE WOULD HAVE HERE! FLAMES, VIOLENCE. IT'S RIGHT UP HER ALLEY! SO I WON'T WASTE THIS PUZZLE ON YOU. I JUST HAVE TO APPRECIATE THE FRIEND I ALREADY HAVE!"

He snapped his fingers and the mega-puzzle of death disappeared. Sans watched in slight worry as Papyrus shook slightly, looking relieved of all things before whirling back around.

"A VALUABLE LIFE LESSON! NYEH HEH HEH!" he shouted before running off.

The human shuffled forwards towards Sans, stopping as he grabbed their shirt.

"hmmm…guess we didn't need your help to have a good time after all," Sans smiled, eyes closed, "…say, i've been thinkin'. seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon. here's some friendly advice. if you keep going the way you are now…"

His eyes opened, but they were the pitch-black voids that spoke of nothing but future pain.

 **"you're gonna have a bad time…"**

And he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

"paps, we need to get everyone outta town," Sans said as soon as he reappeared in front of their house, "you stay in the house, lock the door,"

"WH-WHY?" Papyrus asked.

"just… _trust_ me, ok?" Sans begged before disappearing again.

"SANS, _REALLY_!" Papyrus huffed, going into the house and locking the door like he'd been asked.

He took out the picture again, looking at his brother's wavering strokes and giving a smile. Sans had improved much since this last drawing. He took out a pencil and wrote on the paper.

*DON'T FORGET

"WE USED TO BE SO HAPPY," he murmured, taking one of his gloves off and looking at the hole gouged in his hand, "WHAT CHANGED? WHAT CHANGED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD HURT US? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US?"

He put the glove back on and looked outside just to see Grillby guiding his daughter towards the shelter. Papyrus opened the door and ran outside, catching up to the fiery bartender.

"GRILLBY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Papyrus asked, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SENTRIES? AND WHERE _IS_ EVERYONE?"

Grillby turned around, his flames burning brighter as he spotted him.

"Didn't Sans tell you?" he asked, "All the Sentries are dead…you and he are the last ones. Snowdin is in a state of emergency, everyone is either locking themselves in their rooms or going out of town,"

"A STATE OF… _WHY_?!"

"An aggressive human is on her way here," Grillby explained, "She's the one that killed the Sentries. Why don't you get your brother and go with us! I'm taking my daughter and heading to Hotland, we can…"

"N-N-NO," Papyrus stammered, "I…I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO DO,"

Grillby put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder, his flames dimming slightly.

"Stay safe, Papyrus," he started before taking his daughter's hand and making their way towards the boat for Hotland.

Papyrus turned towards the town entrance, his eyes burning bright orange for a moment before starting towards the entrance to Waterfall.

"THAT HUMAN NEEDS TO BE STOPPED! WE NEED A HERO…AND I'M…" he stopped, looking at the house before rushing back indoors and grabbing a piece of paper and pencil and scribbling a note on it before posting it to the door, "SORRY, SANS, BUT I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU. IF SHE GETS PAST ME…SHE WILL _DEFINITELY_ KILL YOU,"

And he ran towards Waterfall.

* * *

Sans finished helping the last of the Snowdin townsfolk in the shelter, locking the door behind him as he teleported back to his home.

"papyrus! i'm back! you…" he stopped as he spotted a note on the door.

He tore it down and read, his soul turning to ice with each letter.

 _SANS,_

 _I KNOW THAT I WAS ONLY A BABY WHEN MAMA DIED, BUT I KNOW FROM YOU AND DAD THAT SHE DIED A HERO. SHE PROTECTED US FROM THE HUMANS AND GAVE HER LIFE KNOWING THAT WE WOULD BE SAFE IN THE UNDERGROUND. THAT BEING SAID, I'M NOT AS MAGICALLY TALENTED OR SMART AS YOU AND DAD…BUT I CAN GIVE MY STRENGTH TO THIS TOWN. SNOWDIN'S IN DANGER, I'M GOING TO BE THE HERO IT NEEDS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SAVE THEM AND THE HUMAN. I BELIEVE THERE'S GOOD IN THEM, WE SAW THAT WHEN THEY STOPPED AT YOUR PUZZLE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE HOME SOON I PROMISE!_

 _-PAPYRUS_

 _P.S. THERE'S SOME LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIDGE FOR YOU IF YOU GET HUNGRY BEFORE I COME BACK. IF NOT, WELL, I'LL MAKE SOME WHEN I DO!_

Sans' eyes went dark and he dropped the note, dashing out into the snow as fast as his legs could carry him.

"nonononononononono! paps!" Sans cried, "please! not again! i can't…"

He slipped, sliding through the snow and into the trees, rolling a ways before smacking into a tree.

"ow!" Sans groaned, struggling to stand up, "papyrus! **_papyrus! where are you!?"_**

"HUMAN!"

* * *

Papyrus stood between Snowdin and Waterfall, as the fog began to roll in, chilling his bones and his soul. He wrapped his scarf closer around his neck, still carrying his mother's scent after all these years.

 _"I HOPE YOU'LL BE PROUD OF ME TONIGHT, MAMA,"_ he thought with a smile right as the sound of something crunching caught his attention.

He looked up just to see a small figure shambling closer, not Sans…wasn't big enough. That still made Papyrus smirk, his little big brother was always tubby, something he rather liked about him. Made him a bit more cuddly.

So, if it wasn't Sans…that meant it was the human child.

 ** _"papyrus! where are you!?"_**

 _"SANS, NOT NOW…DON'T COME DOWN HERE,"_ Papyrus thought desperately as he thought he saw a flicker of blue in the trees.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called, ignoring his brother, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY,"

He held up a finger.

"FIRST, YOU'RE A FREAKING _WEIRDO_ ," he deadpanned before continuing, "NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…"

His soul froze as he saw the silvery-white powder coating the human's hands, but he continued nonetheless.

"THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER," he stammered before regaining his composure, "IT FEELS LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH! HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY NEED TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!"

He gave a welcoming smile even though his bones rattled in fear.

"HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

The human shuffled a few feet closer and Papyrus gave a brilliant smile.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" he asked, "WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

The world flickered, turning grey scale as the human's scarlet soul glowed through their chest and four boxes glowed before them. Papyrus recognized this, it occurred a few times when he sparred with Undyne. The far right box was for mercy, something he was expecting to see…

But the human immediately smashed the far _left_ box, charging forwards and driving her fist right through Papyrus' armor.

 ** _"_ no _!"_** Papyrus heard Sans shriek as pain and the feeling of falling tore through his body.

His skull toppled off his rapidly dissolving body and into the snow.

"W-WELL…THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED," Papyrus stammered as his vision started going dark, "BUT! ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU…YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER…EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO…I…I PROMISE…"

Everything started going dark…when a hand laid itself on his skull and a familiar scent filled the air.

"alright, my lil' chef, it's time to come home now…i'm so _very_ proud of you,"

* * *

Sans watched in horror as Papyrus didn't move, as the human came into view.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus called, ignoring his brother, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY,"

He held up a finger.

"FIRST, YOU'RE A FREAKING _WEIRDO_ ," he deadpanned before continuing, "NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…"

He paused as if noting something that he didn't like.

"THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER," he stammered before regaining his composure, "IT FEELS LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH! HOWEVER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY NEED TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!"

He gave a welcoming smile even though his bones rattled in fear.

"HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

The human shuffled a few feet closer and Papyrus gave a brilliant smile.

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" he asked, "WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

Sans' soul turned to ice as he watched the human rear back her fist, charging forwards…and smashing her fist right through Papyrus. Immediately, Sans was taken back many years ago, watching as a human boy charged down Boli and Lucida, driving his fists through them…just like this human girl did to Papyrus.

 ** _"_ no _!"_** Sans shrieked as Papyrus' skull toppled off his rapidly dissolving body and into the snow.

"W-WELL…THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED," Papyrus stammered as the human came closer, "BUT! ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU…YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER…EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO…I…I PROMISE…"

Sans watched as the human put her foot on Papyrus' skull…and crushed it. He didn't care if she would kill him, he ran down that slope as fast as he could, he couldn't see the human, didn't see her walking calmly towards Waterfall. All he saw was the bright red scarf that lay in a pile of silver-white dust and the bright orange ember-like soul that burned through it.

"…pap?" he whispered, shaking horribly as he slowed, "no…nononono not again…please…let this be a nightmare…please…"

He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as hard he as could and digging his fingers into his arms to _wake up_ …

But nothing happened. He was still in Snowdin, still standing before his brother's Dust.

He dropped to his knees, picking up the scarf and holding it close, tears of pain and rage spilling down his cheekbones. Sans felt something warm brush against his knee and he reached down to pick up Papyrus' soul, holding it close to his chest and feeling its warmth flood through his ribcage, nestling next to his own soul.

But unlike in his dream…Papyrus' soul was silent, offering no words of how scared he was or how dark…just…warmth that made an overwhelming sense of loss bleed through his very bones.

He looked up, his eyes dark before his good eye flamed teal.

 ** _"that little_ brat _!"_** he snarled, **_"i'm going to_ end _you!"_**

* * *

 **Any takers on who was talking to Paps at the end there? I'm not gonna say, but you're welcome to guess! I wanted to show both Papyrus' side of it and Sans', since this story is about _them_ not just Sans and not just Papyrus although it does tend to focus more on Sans...mainly because he's the 'guardian' of the two and tends to get into more trouble. Next...Undyne and Alphys try to comfort a grieving Sans...but this time...it's going to be a little different...because in the last one, Sans never saw who killed Papyrus...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now for even _more_ feels! To be honest, this one was hard to write...also, this features one of the two hardest boss battles in the Genocide run...took me two hours to beat. Anyway, we're dealin' with a grieving Sans and a very determined Undyne who decide that humans are in season.**

 **1\. "Premonition" Undertale OST**

 **2\. "Waterfall" Undertale OST**

 **3\. "But The Earth Refused to Die" Undertale OST**

 **4\. "Battle Against a True Hero Instrumental Mix Cover" VetromProjects**

 **5\. "The Wind is Howling/Battle Against a True Hero" Solair Echoes**

 **(4 & 5 can be used interchangably, but one has a better waltz section than the other and the other has the better intro imo).**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 4

"You can't just expect me to _sit_ here!" Undyne snapped, glaring heatedly down at Alphys who held her hands up in surrender.

"U-Undyne you _can't_!" Alphys pleaded, "T-That human…no…that _thing_ can't be stopped!"

She gestured at Sans, who was sitting on a chair, still holding Papyrus' scarf to his ribcage. The skeleton hadn't moved since he teleported into Alphys' lab and sat there, holding his brother's scarf like it was the one thing keeping him from Falling Down. Alphys turned to Undyne, lowering her voice.

"You see what it did to Papyrus," she finally muttered, but she was _sure_ Sans still heard her, "What that _thing_ is doing to everyone else! We need to get out of here!"

Undyne's golden eyes turned soft as she knelt down and put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"I am the Captain of the Royal Guard," she reminded her, "I need to make sure that everyone gets out before I do. I can fight…there's so many that can't do that. I need to make sure they get out alright. You need to prepare for the evacuation, alright?"

"Undyne…did…did you come here because…"

"Because I think I'm about to die?" Undyne asked with a sharp grin, " _HA!_ Never! I'm going to _kill_ that little brat. Just prepare for the worst and hope for the best, ok Al?"

Alphys gave a sigh, pushing up her glasses and hugging her arms as Undyne stood up once more and gave a huge smile.

"I feel the whole world chanting for me to win," she stated confidently, "I _can't_ lose!"

She turned towards Sans, who hadn't even twitched. Her confident expression fell as her golden eyes lit upon the scarlet fabric in his arms. She walked over to him, her armor thudding against the tile in Alphys' lab. Undyne gently put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly.

"Sans…I…" she started, reaching even farther…

Only for a blaze of teal to shoot through the room and Undyne found herself pinned to the wall, her soul burning royal blue through her armor as a wall of bones speared through the floor and angled towards her.

"SANS!" Alphys cried shrilly, grabbing the grieving monster's raised left arm and trying to lower it, "She didn't… _STOP IT!_ Is this what Papyrus would have wanted!?"

His arm shook and finally dropped to his side. But he didn't say a word. Undyne was dropped to the floor, rubbing her chestplate as her soul faded from blue to white and then back under her armor.

"Ugh, Sans, I didn't know that you hurt so much," she muttered, getting up and walking towards her friend, kneeling down in front of him, "Hey…"

Silence.

"Sans…"

Still nothing.

"Look at me," she ordered, grabbing the sides of his skull and forcing him to look at her.

His eyes were dark, it looked as if his very soul was missing, just two black voids devoid of life and joy.

"I miss him too," she told him gently.

Sans turned his skull away, his hands shaking as he gripped Papyrus' scarf even harder, his bones rattling as this god-awful, choked cry emitted from him, chilling both Undyne and Alphys' souls. The two came close, Undyne finally drawing Sans into an embrace. She was expecting to get thrown away again…but to her surprise he clung to her armor, his whole body shaking with sobs. She drew Alphys in and the three of them stayed that way for a while, their souls burning brilliant white through their shirts, labcoats and armor…and Papyrus' soul glowing amidst them all with his brilliant orange light.

* * *

"You don't have to come with me, you know," Undyne said as she walked through Waterfall, spear in hand.

"want to," came the reply.

"You sure?"

"…"

Undyne gave a sigh, stopping and turning to face the small, hooded figure trailing her. Sans had eventually gotten out of the chair, wrapping Papyrus' scarf around his neck before telling Undyne he was coming with her. But, other than that, he hadn't said a word…which was odd, seeing as normally you couldn't get him to shut up.

She'd seen him get this serious only a few times. Normally when a human was in the Underground and was getting closer to the palace. She chalked it up to his position as Judge. The closer someone got to the King, the more serious and quiet Sans became. She touched her chest as they continued into the marsh, her soul aching slightly as she thought of her own position in the Last Defense. Sans was the Judge…

She was the Executioner.

"undyne,"

Undyne turned to face her friend, seeing him waiting a few steps behind her.

"'m gonna go this way," he mumbled.

"Alright, just…don't attack her, alright?" Undyne told him, "Come back to me and let me handle it,"

She saw a flicker of blue pass through his eye before he gave a short nod and walked off, disappearing in a flicker of teal light.

"I don't think he's going to listen to me," she muttered before continuing on her way.

* * *

Everywhere he went, the paths were covered in Dust. She definitely was heading this way…

 _"DON'T HURT YOURSELF, SANS, PLEASE!"_

Sans' good eye flashed and he put a hand to his sternum, feeling the warmth of both his soul and Papyrus' radiating through it.

 ** _"…paps?"_** he muttered, **_"can you hear me?"_**

It had been the first time he heard Papyrus since taking his soul with him.

But, like all the other times, Papyrus' voice was silent. Sans' hands shook slightly before he continued on his way…only to stop as the human child appeared in his vision. He pulled his hood up farther to hide his features as he came up behind her, watching as she stumbled into Shyren somehow someway. He watched as she started to hum, getting Shyren to sing with her, as a crowd of monsters came to hear the singing…

He saw the kid turn around, her body poised to move, showing off the ballet slippers and tutu she was wearing. He tried to move, but something held him back.

 _"DON'T!"_ came Papyrus' plead…

Right as the kid turned on all the monsters gathered for the concert, killing all of them. Even Shyren, who couldn't move due to the horror of it all.

Sans felt he had control of his body again and quietly came into the room, unable to do anything but stare.

 ** _"paps…why did you stop me?"_** he whispered, feeling Papyrus' soul burn in his chest, **_"i coulda saved 'em…i coulda stopped that brat…"_**

But once again, Papyrus was silent.

Sans continued on his way, eventually catching up with Undyne, who had stopped by the marsh near the bridge, kneeling down and examining some Dust left by some poor monster.

"You saw them too, huh?" she asked, lifting the visor on her helmet as a breeze caused Sans' scarf to come free and float in it.

She shook her head.

"That kid…he stopped me from running that thing through…" she explained, "I was so close, Sans…don't worry, I sent the kid…"

" _Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are..."_ a child's voice stammered, making both Sans and Undyne look up.

"Oh no…" Undyne whispered as she looked up just to see the little monster child standing up to the human.

" _Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first,"_

"undyne…" Sans started as Undyne suddenly burst into action, " _undyne_! stop!"

She didn't hear him. She ripped off her helmet, dashing forwards, nearly flying over the marshy terrain.

" _...an...and…"_

She formed a spear and dug it into one of the stones, using it to pole vault over the abyss land on the bridge, her feet pounding on the wooden planks right as the human leaped upwards, her foot arching out to kill the child…

And Undyne leaped in front of the kid, taking the hit and nearly getting herself cut in two.

 _"no!"_ Sans yelled as Undyne grunted, her body trembling as the child took a few staggering steps back.

* * *

Undyne staggered, reeling from the kick. _God_ that hurt! She put a hand to her chest, feeling the crack in it.

"Undyne...you're...you're hurt..." the child stammered.

"Hurt? It's nothing," Undyne shrugged off, ignoring the crack that splintered through her armor, "Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

"Undyne... I..."

"I'll take care of this!" she growled as a crack formed in her spear arm, "Get out of here!"

The child stumbled away, running right into Sans, who shot Undyne a worried look. She nodded, signaling him to leave with the child. She gave a shudder as he disappeared in a flicker of blue light.

"...heh...'it's nothing'..." she grunted as another crack splinted through her leg, sending her down to a knee, "No... s-somehow, with just one hit...I'm already...Already..."

* * *

Sans appeared back on the bridge as Undyne fell to a knee, her spear clattering to the ground and sputtering out.

"Papyrus... Alphys... Asgore..." she stammered, "Just like that, I...I've failed you,"

"undyne, no…" Sans whispered as Undyne's arm shattered, her blue scales starting to turn grey.

"No..." Undyne growled as a crack split down her face, breaking at her jawline, "My body... It feels like it's splitting apart…Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces,"

Sans started forwards, good eye flaring blue as magic flared around his hand…

"But..."

He stopped, freezing as Undyne grabbed at her eyepatch, her body trembling…and a faint, yet vibrant green light started to shine through the cracks in her body.

"Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe," she growled, staggering to her feet, balancing on her remaining leg even as it cracked, "A burning feeling that _won't_ let me die,"

She glared at the human, the green light burning brighter and brighter. Sans watched in shock as her stats started increasing, moving upwards at an almost impossible rate.

"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it?" she demanded, "If you get past me, you'll...You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters... Humans... Everyone..."

She summoned a spear, just for it to sputter and go out as her leg gave out, dissolving into silver dust.

"Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant," she gave a bitter laugh and turned her golden gaze on the human, "But I _won't_ let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world…I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal,"

She managed to tear off her eyepatch, green light lancing from it in a brilliant emerald display.

"To defeat _you_ ," she snarled, her light becoming unbearably bright, "Human. No, _whatever_ you are. For the sake of the whole world..."

The wind began to howl, whipping around the three combatants, Sans had to grab onto Papyrus' scarf to keep it from being ripped from his neck.

"I, _UNDYNE_ , WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!" Undyne roared as the world burned with searing emerald light.

Sans lowered his arm as the light died…but what he saw before him was _not_ Undyne…at least…not the one he knew. She was at least two heads taller, her armor was pitch black save for a single emerald heart emblazoned upon the chestplate and a pair of snowy white gauntlets. She summoned a spear of brilliant blue-green light and bared her fangs in a wide grin, her dark eyes blazing brightly.

" **You're going to have to try a little harder than _that_!"** she snarled and she charged forwards as if shot from a gun, shattering the bridge behind her with the force she gave out.

Sans watched as Undyne became a blur of black, white, blue, red and green. She was faster, stronger, and more determined than ever. Her spears flew in impossible directions, but the human could _not_ move, Undyne's role as Executioner kept them from fleeing while her magic kept them from fighting back or dodging for brief moments at a time. She seemed to dance over the battlefield, a being of whirling death and retribution.

 ** _"looks like you're gonna be avenged, pap…"_** Sans whispered, hand to his sternum as he teleported to Alphys' lab.

"S-Sans!" Alphys squealed, jumping five feet into the air as he pushed past her and pulled up the Waterfall cameras.

"you're gonna want to see this," he said with a bright smile, pulling up Undyne's initial battle and her transformation.

"…A-A-And I th-thought anime wasn't real," she stammered as Sans fast forwards to the current moment where Undyne was beating the living _daylights_ out of the human.

"heh, looks like you were wrong," Sans chuckled, watching as the human struck at Undyne, doing a little damage but not before Undyne came back full force.

"Y-Yeah," Alphys smiled…only to freeze, "NO! UNDYNE! LOOK OUT!"

"what?" Sans demanded, looking at the screen…just to see the human kick Undyne in the chest savagely, making her fall to a knee as her HP ran to 0, " _what!?_ that…that's not… _she was just winning_!"

He watched as Alphys ran back into another room, he heard the phone clicking as Alphys called someone. He turned back to the screen as what looked like blue and red paint began to drip from Undyne's pitch black armor.

 ** _"So even_ that _power... It wasn't enough...?"_ ** she whispered, the green light in her left eye flickering and fading, **" _Heh...Heheheh...If you...If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Cause I've... Got my friends behind me,"_**

She turned her black gaze towards the human, her expression still fiery despite the fact that her melting from her inner determination was making her body lopsided.

 ** _" Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you..."_** she growled, ** _"And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone. By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human souls. And with that power...This world will live on...!"_**

* * *

Undyne's body melted even further before she turned a shaky smile towards the camera where she _knew_ Sans was watching.

 **"Someone will defeat you…he won't let you past him…"** she whispered, but the human was already walking away, **"After all…he's got a bone to pick with you…"**

She closed her eyes…right as a hand laid itself on her shoulder. She looked up just to see a humanoid fish-like monster with red scales smiling down at her.

"C'mon, my little warrior, you did good," Triton told his daughter, "Your mom and I are waiting for you. We can go to the river and play…just like we used to…"

Undyne gave a brilliant smile, taking her father's hand…

Right as her armor fell to the ground amidst a pile of silver dust and a pool of what looked to be red and blue paint.

 **Genocide will probably the shortest out of the trilogy...but it is going to be _quite_ interesting. That's for sure.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one has minor feels, but nothing like the last two chapters...I'm saving that for the next two. :)**

 **1\. "Missing Pieces" Manic Pixel**

 **2\. "It's Raining Somewhere Else" Undertale OST**

 **3\. "Premonition" Undertale OST**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 5

 _"first papyrus, now undyne…is the whole underground gonna die?"_ Sans thought as he sat in a chair in his and Papyrus' home, _"is that dumb prophecy gonna come true? that angel…dad always said that it had two meaning. people wanted to believe that the line 'bout the underground going empty would mean we'd get back on the surface…but i'm startin' to think that the 'angel' is a demon that's gonna empty the underground…by puttin' us six feet even deeper in the ground,"_

He put a hand to his sternum, feeling the warmth of his soul and the other he carried with him.

 ** _"what would you do, pap? i mean, you're the more forgivin' out of us both but…"_**

He got up, walking towards his room and grabbing the silver key from inside his dresser. Well…there _was_ one thing he could try…

Sans went downstairs and out into the cold Snowdin air. It was eerie how quiet things were, the whole town had evacuated, he was the only one left. If the human came back, she'd find nothing but empty houses and him. And God help that human if he got his hands on her. Her LOVE had to be _pretty_ high after killing Undyne.

He looked at his hand as teal light flickered around it, tinged with a faint sheen of violet. He didn't like taking a life, no one did…but this one, he'd be glad to end it. Someone that sadistic needed to be put down. It wasn't that she was just going and killing monsters…it was the fact that she would give them hope before stabbing them in the back…like what happened with Shyren.

The comedian shook his skull before walking around the side of his home, putting the key in the lock and opening the door. His good eye flared teal to give him enough light to get down the rickety old stairs leading to the basement. He didn't replace them mainly because he didn't want Papyrus to mess around with anything down there and Papyrus didn't like rickety old stairs, he thought that they were up to something.

Oh how Sans had laughed when Papyrus told him that!

He made it to the bottom of the stairwell and flicked on the light, revealing a clean, white-walled lab of sorts. It was small, so as to not drain too much power from the city system and raise suspicions. People already were curious about the brothers…how they just _showed_ up and acted as if they were there for years…

He didn't like all the attention, just another way he and Papyrus differed.

Sans walked over to one of the drawers and opened it, revealing a photo of Kristen, Gaster, Boli, Lucida, a four year old Sans and a little baby Papyrus. He gently took the picture out and gave a sad smile. The only survivor.

He replaced the picture and shut the drawer, that wasn't what he was looking for. He opened the next one, just to have a nametag slide to the front.

DR. W.D. GASTER

ROYAL SCIENTIST

Sans' good eye sputtered, sparking teal for a brief instant before fading again. He still didn't know why he kept that…maybe to remember the good old days when his father wasn't using him and his brother for experiments and such…maybe to actually remember his father, seeing as how everyone but Asgore, Papyrus and himself have somehow forgotten his name. Even Alphys, and she had taken over his position.

He shut that drawer too…still not finding what he was looking for.

"c'mon, sans, this is _your_ lab…y' should know where everything is!" he grumbled to himself.

Then again, Gaster was horrible at keeping track of where things were. And, after all, Sans _was_ his son.

* * *

Gaster watched as Sans opened the final drawers at the same time, giving a sigh a relief as he pulled out two blueprints.

 ** _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_** he wondered as Sans scanned over the blueprints before walking over to a blanket-covered object and ripping off the cloth, revealing a smaller version of a familiar machine.

Gaster's eyes flashed as Sans took out a small jar filled with silver powder and unscrewed the lid, laying the jar and its contents in the machine. He watched as Sans shrugged out of his jacket and took off his shirt, putting a hand to his sternum and speaking softly, quietly urging something…right as a small, orange spade pulled away from his ribcage, burning like an ember in the night. Sans knelt down and gently placed the soul in the machine before shutting the door and stepping back, hope lighting up his good eye as he turned it on.

 ** _"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE IT WORK?"_** Gaster breathed, watching in interest, **_"PLEASE…LET IT WORK! OH GOD, LET IT WORK…"_**

Minutes passed and the hopeful look on Sans' face dissolved into one of pure rage. He slammed his foot into the machine, only to jump back, hopping on his uninjured one and cursing bitterly before falling down on his knees as the machine went dark and the orange soul came back to him.

 ** _"SO CLOSE…"_** Gaster whispered, **_"YOU WERE SO CLOSE…YOUR DETERMINATION WASN'T ENOUGH…I AM SO SORRY…"_**

 _"still watchin' 'im, 'dings?"_ a familiar voice asked, making Gaster whip around…only to see nothing, _"keep an eyesocket on him…he might go lookin' for trouble. after all…heheh…he_ is _our son,"_

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Alphys' voice shrieked as Sans teleported into the lab, making her jump pretty high for someone her size and spilling instant noodles all over the floor.

Sans thought that _Alphys_ was the one who teleported with how fast she came over to him, grabbing him and nearly breaking his spine as she hugged him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I-I-I thought that she…" Alphys sobbed, "sh-sh-she…"

"nah, 'm fine, al," Sans soothed, gently patting her back, "just…had a few things i wanted to take care of before i came back. shoulda told you…'m sorry,"

She slugged him in the arm, getting a yelp from him as the bone nearly fractured.

" ** _ow!_** al! what the heck! 1hp remember?" he growled.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" she snapped, "First Papyrus, then…then U-Undyne...I can't lose anyone else Sans! Please!"

Sans gave a sad smile, gently patting her on the shoulder.

"don't worry, al, 'm not goin' any…" he stopped as the door began to slide open, "you expectin' anyone?"

Alphys' eyes widened in fear as she shook her head.

"N-N-No…" she stammered.

"hang on," Sans told her, gripping her shoulder a bit harder as his good eye flamed teal and the two of them teleported onto the rafters of the lab.

Alphys gave a light yelp as she nearly fell, only for Sans to catch her and hold her steady. He put a finger to his mouth right as a figure in blue and violet shuffled in, hands still coated in silver-white powder…and speckled with what looked like red and blue paint.

"It's _her_!" Alphys squeaked, getting shushed by Sans as the human child seemed to limp through the lab, looking around to see if anyone was there…only to freeze as a gleam of metal caught her eye, "Oh my God… _Mettaton_!"

"al, shush," Sans hissed as the human came to a stop, looking curiously at the robot.

"OH, THERE YOU ARE," Mettaton stated as Alphys nearly fell off the rafter from her fear, "YOU UGLY LITTLE CREATURE,"

"al, did you program him with that amount of sass?"

 _"No_!" Alphys squeaked.

"YOU'VE MADE QUITE A NAME FOR YOURSELF," the proud robot continued, "SUCH INFAMY! I'M IMPRESSED. OH. YES. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ALPHYS, SHE'S NOT HERE! WHILE YOU WERE BUSY DOING YOUR, AHEM, THING…SHE WAS RUNNING AROUND EVACUATING PEOPLE TO SAFETY!"

"ya did what undyne wanted ya to do," Sans praised, patting her on the back.

Alphys didn't reply, still watching her creation with wide eyes as she shook horribly.

"NOW THEY'RE IN A PLACE WHERE YOU'LL _NEVER_ GET TO THEM!" Mettaton sneered.

"where exactly?"

"T-The Lab in the basement," Alphys stammered, "I-It was set up from before I got here…the p-p-previous owner must have left it there…i-i-it connects straight to the c-c-c-core,"

Sans' bones rattled as she shook, bad memories rising up before him. Cold metal tables, dark hallways, steel bars and forcefields, saws, leather straps, needles, so much pain and suffering…

"S-Sans!" Alphys stammered, tapping his shoulder, "Sh-Sh-She's gone. Mettaton left her there,"

Sans gave a nod and teleported them both back to the ground.

"you ok, al?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah," she nodded, "Just…just a bit scared still,"

"don't blame ya there,"

She grabbed her arm before sighing.

"I-I-I need to finish Mettaton…I'm almost done but…" she gave a shudder, "I d-d-didn't think I'd need to do this,"

"none of us did," Sans told her right as her phone rang.

She juggled the phone for a few seconds before finally catching it and answering.

"H-H-Hello?" she asked only to freeze, "Y-Y-Yes your majesty…um…y-y-yes he's here…now?...alright I-I-I-I'll tell him,"

She hung up and looked at Sans.

"The King…he…he wants to see you,"

"now?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

Sans gave a sigh and turned away to go, his eye flamed teal and his world started fracturing…

"S-Sans!" Alphys called, making the world reform back into the lab as he turned around, "Can…can I see? O-One last time?"

Sans gave a sad smile, coming closer as he lifted his shirt up, letting the light of the souls in his ribcage burn brightly, painting Alphys' face with their pale hues. She gently lay a hand on his ribcage, getting a shudder from Sans as the souls seemed to gravitate towards her.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, tears streaming as she took her hand away and walked back to the lab, "Sans…g-good luck,"

* * *

A loud crack filled the air and Asgore turned around to see a small form in blue behind him.

"y' wanted to see me sir?" Sans asked, walking towards the king with his hands in his pockets.

"The human is getting closer and closer," Asgore told him, "the guards…they've all fallen,"

"alphys' family…"

"Just fell," Asgore sighed, "I…haven't had the heart to tell Alphys yet,"

"you want me to tell her?" Sans asked, "is that why i'm here?"

"No, Sans, there is another reason," Asgore murmured, "Come with me,"

The two walked down the Judgement Hall, finally coming to a concealed doorway. Sans stopped as Asgore opened the door and waited for him to come inside.

"why are we going in there?" he asked slowly, "y've already given me the karmic retribution ability…"

"Just come,"

Sans gave a sigh and followed his king into the room, the souls in his chest burning brightly as he stood before six brilliantly glowing human souls. He felt Papyrus' soul shift back and forth and he put a hand on his sternum.

 ** _"paps, it's ok, just calm down,"_** he whispered softly before turning to the king, "i thought alphys called you and told you to absorb them,"

"She did, but I chose not to listen," Asgore replied, breaking the six containers and gathering the souls in his arms.

"are you gonna absorb them now?"

"No," Asgore said, turning to look at the Judge, " _You_ are,"

Sans' good eye flashed brightly as he took a step back.

"i-i can't do that," he stammered.

"Sans, we cannot let the human get the six souls, who knows what they will be able to do if they manage to obtain them. I am a Boss Monster, my soul will persist and be able to be absorbed after death. You, forgive me or saying this, but your soul will not and if you take these souls into you, they will not survive your death, that is for sure,"

Sans looked up at the king, still not convinced.

"If the human gets past you, there is no hope for me. I will die," Asgore told him, "I do not know everything you are capable of…but I know you must be very powerful indeed. The son of two of the greatest mages of our time…I would say you are quite talented. Take the souls, Sans, use them to fight. Avenge your brother, avenge Undyne, avenge the others that are more than likely dying now,"

Sans gave a sigh, but he reached out his hand, touching the first soul. Immediately, all six swarmed him, bleeding into his body and making him drop to his hands and knees, shaking in pain. Fire seemed to burn through his marrow, the souls already in his ribcage bouncing around, trying to avoid the invasive souls.

 _"Why are you doing this?!"_

 _"What did we do to you!?"_

 _"I want to go home!"_

 _"You won't stop me!"_

 _"Stay away! Stay away!"_

 _"I'm sorry! I was scared!"_

 _"THEY HURT! SANS! MAKE THEM STOP!"_

Sans clutched his chest, his good eye blazing as teal fire blazed around in him a blazing halo…and then it stopped.

"Sans…?" Asgore asked, putting a hand on the skeleton's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"…that wasn't very _humane_ , your majesty," Sans groaned, shuddering as he got up to his feet only to nearly fall, "no _kidding_ …"

Asgore caught him and held onto him until Sans got his balance back.

"Do you feel any different?"

"…it's…" Sans shook his head as his eye flickered, "i dunno how to describe it. It's…strange. i can hear them…"

He shook his skull as he took a step back.

"ugh, prob'ly need a nap after this…or not…" Sans stated, "i better go check on al, though…she was kinda worried,"

"Of course," Asgore told him, "Sans, I wish you luck and I hope that we will never have to use your full strength,"

"same here, sir,"

 **I always wondered what happened to the six souls, you never see them on the Genocide Run. Asgore doesn't use them, so I figured...why not Sans? Also, Sans is keeping secrets...you'll find out what it is in a little bit. As for next chapter...well...let's just say...it features my favorite song on the soundtrack...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my God this one SO much fun to write! I'm just...gonna let you guys read. Just to let you know...the middle/end has the feels, so uh, don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **1\. "Megalovania"** **Undertale OST (Of course! XD)**

 **2\. "Awaited Return" Nyx The Shield**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 6

This…wasn't how everything was supposed to go. No sooner than he'd gotten back to Alphys' lab, than he'd discovered that the human had backtracked and caught the poor Royal Scientist unawares.

He'd found her labcoat and glasses sitting in a pile of silvery dust while a remote sparked and sputtered not too far from it.

Not long after he'd found Alphys' remains, Mettaton was destroyed, turned into a bunch of shiny metal pieces that had exploded and scattered all around the room he had fought in. Sans' soul turned cold while the others residing in him writhed in discomfort from the destruction…even the human souls seemed unnerved.

He put a hand on his sternum, feeling it's unnatural heat as the souls all rushed to it, trying to feel at least some contact with their host.

"just wish there was a way to end this peacefully…without me dunkin' the kid," he muttered, "can't arrest 'em…they'll just break out. they're way too strong,"

Sans sighed, leaned against the pillar, hood up and Papyrus' scarf still wrapped around his neck. He _really_ didn't want to do this…but there was part of this soul that was eager for the fight, eager to give back all the pain that this _demon_ had inflicted. At the thought of this seventh human, the other six human souls shivered, it was as if…they didn't count it as one of their own. Heh, the irony. Even the human's own kind didn't want it to be alive anymore. Heck, the other six might have _killed_ …but they didn't do it out of enjoyment…at least, if their memories were anything to go by.

Even the human boy that killed Boli and Lucida did it out of fear and not for fun.

He heard a soft scraping sound and he looked up just to see the demon herself come up to a pillar, reaching out a hand and pausing for a moment before turning to come down the corridor, scraping what looked to be a real knife along the pillars as a locket dangled from her neck.

 _"welp…here we go,"_ he thought as he pushed off the pillar and stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting as the demon shuffled closer.

She stopped, just out of range for his magic. She looked at him, her eyes almost scarlet in the dying light, trying to see who she was going to _try_ and murder next.

 _"how fitting. blood red for a demon,"_ Sans thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and spoke aloud, "heya…you've been busy huh?"

He took down his hood and the demon's eyes narrowed in recognition. She knew who he was…she didn't know why he was here…but she knew that he was in her way.

"…so, i've got a question for you," Sans asked, pure pain in his eyes as he remembered his brother's open embrace to the demon right before she beheaded him, "do you think that even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person…if they just try?"

The demon's eyes flickered slightly, Sans could have sworn he saw a tiny bit of blue but it was probably a trick of the light. She _remembered_ what Papyrus had said to her.

"heheheheheh," Sans chuckled, closing his eyes, "well, here's a better question,"

He reopened them, the souls' heat burning through his ribcage.

"do you want to have a bad time?" he growled, his eyes going dark and promising a living hell, "because if you take another step forwards…you are _really_ not going to like what happens next,"

The demon looked at him with those horrible scarlet eyes. She gave a sadistic grin and made a big show of taking that _one_ step forwards.

 _"that's it,"_ Sans thought before voicing aloud, "welp, sorry, old lady…"

His good eye sparked for a brief moment before darkening again.

"this is why i don't make promises,"

* * *

He snapped his fingers and the world immediately went greyscale, the demon's soul glowing scarlet but seemingly threaded with black before blazing back a steady crimson. Sans gave a grin as he shook his left hand free of his pocket, tapping on his leg before looking at the windows again.

"it's a beautiful day outside," he hummed, eyes closed, "birds are singing, flowers are blooming…on days like this, kids like you…"

His eyes opened, pitch black as the four boxes flared to life behind the demon.

 _"should be burning in_ hell _!"_ Sans snarled, his good eye burning teal as he immediately turned the demon's soul blue, slammed her down to the floor before tearing up the tile with a field of bones.

She shrieked as her bare skin hit the bones before she leaped upwards, expecting to fall back to earth, but Sans turned her soul back to red before hurling a maze at her, getting a shocked yelp as she dodged…

And crashed back to earth, her soul shattering into a bunch of little pieces as Karma took her life.

"heh, that was easy," Sans scoffed…right as the world flickered and he was back at his pillar, "huh? wait…no…that's not…"

He heard stomping down the hall and the human child reappeared before him…mad as a hornet.

"heya," he greeted, grinning savagely, "you look frustrated about something…guess i'm pretty good at my job,"

She stepped forwards, jabbing her knife in his direction. Boy did she look _mad_!

"do i need to say anything about the _beautiful_ day it is?" he asked, getting a snarl from her, "alrighty then…"

He turned her soul blue, but the this time, she leaped high enough so that she didn't get hurt…only to get a little hurt as he threw the maze at her and then die once again as he summoned a blaster and shot her down.

No sooner than she'd hit the ground, Sans found himself once more in front of the child.

 _"great, it's like that nightmare again…"_ he shuddered, _"kid, if you turn into a flower monstrosity i am_ out _,"_

"hmm…that expression…" he chuckled, getting what could only be described as an animal snarl from her, "that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. Suffice to say…you look _really_ unsatisfied. Alright… _how 'bout we make it a third!"_

This time, she was ready, dodging through the maze that had nearly gotten her killed with the amount of LOVE she'd acquired…and getting singed by the blasters that he rained down on her…

But she _lived_. She freaking _lived_.

"huh, always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first," Sans smirked as the demon's scarlet eyes glared at him with a mixture of hatred and shock.

She gave a growl and lunged at him, the knife flashing through the air…and it hit nothing but air and blue light as Sans appeared just to the side of her swing. She stared at the area before her, then at Sans and back again.

"what?" he scoffed, "you think i'm just gonna stand there and _take_ it?"

 _"i'm no undyne or paps, kid,"_ he thought as he summoned another round of bones and turned the demon's soul blue.

She dodged and leaped, tripping a few times and Sans had to admit, he smiled as Karmic Retribution took hold on that wicked creature's health. She shook, hands on her knees to catch her breath before looking up at him with a sick grin on her face. She leaped forwards, slashing, only for Sans to teleport out of the way again.

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the times pace continuum," he started, hurling another attack only for her to hiss in pain as the bones scratched at her skin, "timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..."

She swung at him again and Sans, once more, dodged.

"until, suddenly, everything ends," he finished as his eye burned in fury, "heheheheh, that's _your_ fault isn't it?"

She glared heatedly at him as he summoned a pair of blasters and shot at her, shattering her soul again as once again, she appeared before him at full health, _shaking_ in fury.

Sans gave a mocking hum as he tapped his jaw.

"hmm, that expression…that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row," he chuckled, "…hey, what comes after 'thrice' anyway?"

He raised his hand and she prepared to charge forwards.

" _wanna help me find out?!"_ he snarled, sending another barrage at her.

She dodged and attacked him, but he dodged just like always.

"you don't know how this feels," he told her as she swung again, "knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset,"

She lasted a bit longer, but like always, she died, this time pierced through and through with bones.

"hmm, that expression…that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row," Sans frowned, tapping his jaw, "quice? frice? welp, won't have to use it again anyways,"

He summoned a blaster, shooting at her before dancing out of the way just as usual.

"look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago," he told her, "and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all...or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know,"

She shrieked, stabbing at him only to fall flat on her face. He bent over, grinning savagely as the souls burned within him.

"all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore," he told her.

"Huh, never thought that, out of all the Underground, _you_ would be the hardest to kill," she said, making Sans blink in shock.

* * *

"so you _can_ speak," he chuckled, **_"guess you still are human…"_**

"Not so much," she grinned as she sat up, getting Sans to take a step back, "Oh, surprised I know your secret language? Come now, Sans…you would think that after all those years we spent together, I'd learn to at least translate your language,"

Sans frowned.

"we didn't even know each other…"

"'c'mon, chara, it'd be… _humane_ …of you to let me continue,'" she mocked, her scarlet gaze blazing bright as the souls in Sans' chest turned to ice.

"chara…"

"In the flesh, or well…mostly," she grinned, "Frisk here has been kind enough to let me use her body to move around…"

"you possessed an innocent kid…" Sans growled, disgusted.

"Not the first time," Chara shrugged, flipping the knife in the air before catching it, "But that's not important…come on, Sans…show me what you _really_ can do,"

"heheheh, you _asked_ for this," Sans grinned, summoning a maze of bones around Chara and turning her stolen soul blue, making her dodge and leap until… "hey chara!"

"WHAT?" she snarled, whirling around…just to eat a blaster shot to the face and die.

"heh, sucker," he grinned, "i never really liked you anyway,"

She reappeared, charging forwards and dying, so many times…when she reached ten though, Sans had a little fun with her.

"hmmm…that expression," he told her, "that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row! hey, congrats! the big one-oh!"

He closed an eye, winking as her face turned ungodly red.

"let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. we can have pie, and hot dogs, and..." he paused, "hmmm... wait. something's not right. oh yeah…"

He gave a wicked smile.

"you don't have any friends,"

"DIE!" she shrieked, attacking, dodging more and more.

Sans tapped into the souls for Determination, for energy to keep him going, he felt Papyrus' cunning even slip in there and come up with some wicked nasty mazes to throw at Chara.

"STAND! STILL! SO I CAN STAB YOU!" Chara yelled as she slashed at Sans, just for him to dodge out of the way.

She put her hands on her knees, panting heavily while Sans did much the same.

"ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" he asked,"...listen, frisk, right?"

"What are you doing?" Chara demanded, her grip on her knife tightening, "You can't reach her, _I'm_ in control Sans! She's my puppet!"

"'m not talkin' to you, _demon_ so shut it," Sans growled before his expression softened somewhat, "i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing,"

 _"how many resets have they done?"_ he thought, _"i don't think i could remember if they even did…maybe at one time we_ were _friends…god i sure hope so,"_

" _c'mon_ , buddy," he said aloud, getting a low growl from Chara, "do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier,"

He looked at his own fighting menu and reached for the far right, his fingers just barely brushing the 'mercy' option.

He looked up at Chara…who looked like she was going to be sick. She fell to her knees, the knife clattering from her grip…and she began to sob.

Sans warily took a step forwards, making Chara look up…

Only…Chara's eyes were red.

The child before him, this little human girl?

Her eyes were a bright blue-green that rivaled a robin's egg, almost the exact color of Sans' magic.

"frisk, right?" he asked gently, kneeling down as she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, hugging her knees, "I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry, she made me…I k-k-killed all of them…those sweet monsters…I d-d-d-didn't mean t-t-t-too!"

She started hiccupping and smashed her little hand on the far right box, her 'mercy' option burning brilliant blue.

"you're sparing me?" Sans asked as Frisk sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve and nodding, "finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste,"

He opened up his arms

"... c'mere, pal,"

And Frisk nearly dived into his embrace. He shook slightly as he gently rubbed her back, easing her sobbing ever so slightly. He looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming from his own eyes.

"i…i'm sorry, kiddo," he whispered.

"Wh-What?" Frisk stammered…

Right as a sharp spear of bone pierced through her back. Frisk gave a shuddering gasp and looked up at Sans, betrayal clear on her little face and with a shudder, Sans forced the spear even deeper…

Until it pierced his own soul.

"the only…only way you can…fix this…" he grunted, oh _God_ this hurt! "is to _reset_ …and you can't...can't do that alive,"

He watched as Frisk's blue eyes flared red and Chara clawed at him, a furious snarl on her face.

"get… _dunked on_ …chara…" he snarled, before speaking again, "…if we really _were_ friends…you won't come back…"

Frisk's soul broke and Sans looked at his hands, watching as they cracked and splintered, as the world starting going dark…

* * *

And he stood in front of the pillar again, in front of a _really_ ticked off Chara.

"whoa," he huffed, "you look _really_ pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really were friends, huh, chara?"

"I'm going to kill you this time, _Comedian_ ," Chara snarled.

"kill me?" Sans snorted, "chara, i think _you_ might be the comedian here…that joke was _hilarious_!"

With an ungodly scream, Chara shot forwards, knife slashing and flashing in the dying light. Sans dodged out of the way, teleporting every so often and sending down a rain of bones and blaster shots as Chara dodged, getting scratched and poisoned by Karma.

"y'see, all this fighting is tiring me out," Sans panted as he and Chara came to a rest after a long while, "and if you keep pushing me…then i'll be forced to use my special attack,"

"Special Attack?" Chara snorted, " _you_?"

"yeah, my special attack, sound familiar?" he asked with a devilish grin, "well get ready, 'cause after the next move, i'm going to _use_ it! so…if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die,"

"You're bluffing," Chara snapped, dashing forwards and slashing, "You don't have a special attack!"

"well, here goes nothing..." Sans growled, eye blazing with teal fire, "are you ready? survive _this_ …"

He turned her soul blue.

"and i'll show you my special attack!" he grinned, slamming her into the floor, the ceiling, the walls, pulling up bones and wrecking the Judgement Hall even more with every passing second.

Halfway through, he released her soul and let her dodge through the bones spearing from the side before he turned her soul blue again and threw her down the hallway as a wall of bones speared from both floor and ceiling. She slid down the hall, Sans teleporting to keep up with her until hitting the end wall and pushing away as another wall of bones broke through the stonework. He summoned a ring of blasters around her and fired them at once. Chara dodged and rolled, rushing through the beams only to get caught by Sans and slammed against the ceiling, then the wall, then the other wall, then the floor repeatedly, his eye burning amber and teal as he did…until his rage burned out and he started faltering, his slamming slowing down until finally dropping Chara to the floor.

Chara grunted, getting up on a knee at 1HP. If they fought now…it was even, both at 1 before death.

"*huff*...*puff*...all right," Sans panted, "that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready?"

"If that…" Chara gasped, "Was normal…what in the world is your _special_ attack?"

Sans gave a grin.

"here goes nothing," he told her.

Seconds passed and Chara still waited.

"Wha-," she started only to get cut off by Sans.

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either," he grinned while Chara looked madder than a hornet as the implications got her, "heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns...you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna _be_ your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having _my_ turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

"YOU LITTLE…!" Chara shrieked only for Sans to cut her off again.

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you 'can'... you 'have to," he explained, "but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now,"

Chara gave this sound that reminded Sans of a furious cat, making him grin.

"so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most 'determined' thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and..." he yawned as his eyes fluttered shut, "do literally anything else,"

He heard the shuffling of feet and felt a wind coming at him. His eyes immediately flashed open and he dodged to the side.

"heh, didja really think you would be able…" he cut off as Chara shrieked in triumph and slashed again, cutting a deep scar into Sans' chest.

She gave a smirk.

"I _told_ you I'd kill you this time," she purred before turning on her heel and walking towards the throne room.

"get back here…i ain't done with you yet!" Sans hissed, staggering forwards awkwardly as Chara dodged easily, "you _dirty brother killer!_ i'm gonna…"

He gave a soft growl of pain, hunching over and falling to a knee as he trembled slightly.

"SANS…"

Sans looked up just to see Papyrus standing in front of him, smiling gently.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU DID YOUR BEST,"

"p-pap…" he whispered, reaching out with a smile.

"y' did good, my lil' funny bone," came a familiar voice as a hand laid itself on his shoulder.

His head snapped up to see Kristen beside him.

"m-m-mama?" he stammered, tears streaming as Kristen helped him to his feet and hugged him.

"i'm _so_ proud of you…" she whispered as Sans began to shake.

He looked up just to see Chara's smug grin and he frowned.

"…so…" Sans murmured, "guess that's it huh?...just…don't say i didn't warn you. welp…i'm going to grillby's,"

He started walking back, Kristen with her hand on his shoulder as Papyrus walked ahead. He stumbled and Papyrus caught him. Sans put his hand on his little brother's cheek, smiling.

"p-papyrus…do you…want anything?" he whispered, shaking.

And a blue hoodie and red scarf fell into a pile of silver dust…

In the lap of someone wearing a long, black lab coat.

 **Hmm...who could this be? You'll just have to find out! Also, speaking of Kristen here, if you guys want to see what she looks like, I've got a drawing on Deviantart of her and Paps...one of her, Paps and Sans is gonna be joining it soon enough. Also, one more chapter guys...then I get to go to happier times (finally...).**

 **Chara can understand Wingdings, though she can't speak them, chalk it up to her pestering Gaster so much while in the Void waiting for Frisk.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will admit, I had most of this typed up...mainly, because I wanted this _so_ badly to happen. This takes place during/after the previous chapter, but it isn't on Sans' POV...it's someone else. AND you guys get to see what Sans has really been doing behind the scenes.**

 **1\. "Missing Pieces"** **Manic Pixel**

 **2\. "Awaited Return" Nyx The Shield**

 **3\. "Gaster's Theme Remix-W. 's Meglovania" amella**

 ***NOTE* CAPS does not mean that the character is shouting. Paps speaks in all caps, Gaster does too.**

 ** _"Bold Italic"_ would be the wingding font that Gaster speaks in. All skeletons can speak it though Gaster is the only one who can't speak any other language, so he uses magically conjured hands to speak with other monsters.**

 **I do not own Undertale, all I own are Kristen (the brothers' mother), Lucida and Boli (the brothers' aunt and uncle) Triton and Sedna (Undyne's parents), Drake and Serran (Alphys parents) and Betus and Gammet (Alphys' siblings).**

Chapter 7

Gaster watched as Sans discovered Alphys' remains, found Mettaton's wreckage, took his place in the Judgement Hall and patiently waited for the human to come to him. He had to admit, he was afraid for his child. After watching Papyrus fall and Kristen take his shade into this bright light that Gaster couldn't see into, he watched his eldest child a little more closely. Though, there were some moments where he couldn't watch him, such as right after Papyrus' death and right after Undyne and Alphys' deaths. His aura felt…eerily strong for a monster's…even before he absorbed the six human souls that they had collected. Gaster chalked it up to Sans' determination to avenge his brother and his friends' deaths.

But even then, Gaster could see that the ivory of Sans' soul was tinted with faint amounts of pale violet, green, orange, and yellow…coupled with the stronger swirls of the human soul that ringed it. It was just…just odd. He'd never seen anything like it.

He heard a sharp scraping sound and he watched as the human started towards his son. Gaster's eyes narrowed as he saw the dark shadow surrounding the child, a shadow that took human form…with glowing scarlet eyes and rosy cheeks.

 ** _"YOU LITTLE BRAT…"_** Gaster growled as Chara took control of the other child's body, sending a pale, dimly flickering light out of it before it was snuffed, **_"THAT POOR CHILD…"_**

He watched, unable to do anything, as Chara came within striking distance…and Sans immediately killed her. Gaster gave a chuckle and Sans a smirk…right as the world rippled and the whole thing seemed to replay, only this time…Chara looked _mad_. Gaster's misty form writhed in anger as Chara took control of the timelines, continuing after Sans killed her many, many times…

Until the screen flickered and froze right outside the Judgement Hall…right where Gaster couldn't see. He heard Chara's laugh and he gave a loud snarl of anger, slamming his fists against the screen as flashes of blue-tinged white light blazed through the hall, as Chara was thrown against a wall only to leap out of the way as a line of bones smashed through the stonework. He caught a glimpse of Sans as the Judge leaped and dodged out of Chara's slashes, only to go out of his field of vision.

 ** _"YOU KNEW I WAS WATCHING!"_** Gaster snapped, **_"YOU…YOU…"_**

 _"careful, 'dings, y' might break somethin',"_ came a familiar voice.

Gaster whirled around to see a short, sturdily built yet mostly trasparent figure of cerulean blue light standing behind him.

 _"you need those hands after all,"_ Kristen's shade smiled.

Gaster's hands shook and his eyes flashed as he reached out to touch the shade of his wife. His misty, liquid fingers slid off her cheek bones, but she gently took his hand and laid it where he wanted to put it, smiling gently as she closed her eyes and leaned into it.

 ** _"KRISTEN…"_** he whispered as she reopened her eyes and stepped back.

 _"sans needs you,"_ she told him, _"i'm dead, so i'm no help, but you're not…"_

 ** _"I CANNOT LEAVE THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE,"_** Gaster told her, holding his hands out helplessly.

 _"i know,"_ she told him, _"that's why i'm here,"_

She walked to the screen before turning towards Gaster, her eyes burning a brilliant cerulean.

 _"you've got one chance, 'dings,"_ Kristen's shade told him, putting a hand on the screen as a crack formed under her palm, _"make it count,"_

The crack got bigger and Gaster's eyes flashed brightly as the wall between him and the timelines shattered. He reached out a trembling hand, his fluid and misty form shimmering for a second only to solidify as it went _through_ the screen. He gave a soft cry as he nearly tripped over his own lab coat to go forwards, his form glowing brightly as it solidified into the material realm. He patted his chest, his arms, nearly crying in happiness. He was free.

He turned to the cerulean form of his wife, who gave a gentle smile.

 _"i can't be here like this much longer, 'dings…_ " she shrugged, _"but…i can stay with ya in another way…"_

Her form wavered, transforming into a single, cerulean spade that hovered in the air before her husband. Gaster tentatively reached out, watching in wonder as Kristen's soul seemed to dissipate, cerulean blue light bleeding into his hands before disappearing up his lab coat and a warmth coming to rest beside his own soul.

 _"a bit drafty…but right here's warm enough,"_ Kristen hummed, making Gaster give a peaceful smile.

She was going to stay right with him, and he couldn't ask for much more except...Gaster turned to go down the long hallway towards a short figure in blue. The figure had his back to Gaster, making the former royal scientist speed up, his hand reaching out to his son...but Sans seemed to be talking to someone in front of him…Chara.

"get back here…i ain't done with you yet!" Sans hissed, staggering forwards awkwardly as the demon dodged easily, "you _dirty brother killer!_ i'm gonna…"

Sans gave a soft growl of pain, hunching over and falling to a knee as he trembled slightly. His skull snapped upwards, as if he was hearing something no one else could, only to fall down slightly once more. He looked at Chara again.

"…so…" Sans murmured, an edge to his voice that Gaster didn't particularly like…it sounded like he was in pain, "guess that's it huh?...just…don't say i didn't warn you. welp…i'm going to grillby's."

He turned around and both Gaster and Kristen's souls turned to ice. A long, jagged scar crossed their son's ribcage, red liquid dripping through the tear in his white shirt, his soul splintering along the line.

 ** _"SANS!"_** Gaster gasped, dashing forwards right as Sans' knees wobbled and he pitched forwards, gasping for breath.

The young comedian's eyes flickered as a sad smile crossed his features as Gaster caught him. He lifted his hand and touched his father on the cheek.

"p-papyrus…do you…want anything?" he whispered, shaking.

 ** _"SANS, NO, NONONONONO, DO_ NOT _DIE ON ME…I JUST…"_** Gaster bowed his head, holding his eldest child close, **_"I AM SO SORRY, SANS…I AM SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID TO YOU…CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?"_**

"…dad…?" Sans murmured, his little form seizing as cracks formed in his skull and in his arms and legs.

 ** _"YES, IT IS ME…"_** Gaster soothed, **_"DO NOT BE AFRAID…I AM HERE…I AM HERE…"_**

Sans gave a peaceful smile as he leaned his head against his father's chest, his eyes fluttering shut as the cracks worsened…

And Sans crumbled away in his father's arms.

 ** _"…NO…NO…_ NO!"** Gaster shrieked as the silvery grey dust sifted through his hands.

He began sobbing bitterly, holding his eldest son's jacket and his youngest son's scarf close to him as his tears made clean streaks in the dusty fabric.

 ** _"I AM SORRY, I AM SO_ SO _SORRY…"_** Gaster whispered, **_"PLEASE… FORGI…"_**

He stopped, staring as the Dust blew away enough to show not one…but _two_ souls nestled together in the silver powder. One a brilliant, deep orange color, the other a vibrant teal. He gently reached out his hand and both souls, like Kristen's, bled through him until two more voices joined Kristen's.

 _"IT'S SO DARK…"_ a young, clear voice stammered, _"WHY IS IT SO DARK?"_

 _"i tried…i tried so hard…but it didn't work…i failed…"_ a slightly older, softer voice mumbled, _"'m sorry pap, 'm sorry old lady, undyne, alphys, asgore…"_

 ** _"SANS…PAPYRUS…CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_** Gaster asked gently, getting both voices to hush.

Gaster's eyes blazed navy and orange in fury as he stood up, shrugging Sans' jacket over his shoulders and wrapping Papyrus' scarf around him. A weight made itself known in his right hand and Gaster looked down to see a long, slender, silver blade in it.

 ** _"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT_** **_LITTLE BRAT,"_** Gaster seethed, tightening his grip on Kristen's rapier and teleporting into the throne room…right as Asgore's soul shattered.

"S-See? I never betrayed you!" came a small, squeaky voice from near the human's feet, "It was all a trick! SEE! I was waiting to kill him for you!"

The human's eyes narrowed, a feeling of unease rose in the Gaster's ribcage as Sans and Papyrus' souls flickered and sputtered, almost as if they were nervous.

"A-A-After all, it's me, your best friend!" the flower panicked as the human shuffled closer, eyes burning with scarlet hate, "I'm helpful! I can be useful to you! I promise I won't get in your way!"

The human knelt down, putting a hand on Flowey's petals in an almost loving way.

"I can help…I can…I can…" the flower stammered…

And his voice changed, surprising Gaster slightly as he _recognized_ the voice.

"Please, don't kill me..." _Asriel_ sobbed, "Chara…please…"

"Oh Asriel…" the human, Chara, whispered, "It's too late for that,"

She grabbed the flower's stem tightly, getting a terrified squawk out of Asriel.

"Let's see, spare…" she hummed, ripping off a petal and making Asriel howl, "don't spare, spare, don't spare, spare…"

Asriel started crying harder as Chara ripped off the last petal and waved it in the air, smiling sinisterly.

 ** _"Don't spare,"_** she grinned as she began to viciously stab the former prince, her former brother, with the knife until there was nothing but shredded greenery amongst the other gold flowers, "Hehe, I guess that's enough, Frisk,"

Her scarlet eyes rolled back in her head and the child fell to the ground, moaning piteously as black fog coalesced into a figure not much taller than the other child. Chara gave a squeal of pure joy as she patted her solid body, her scarlet eyes blazing brightly.

"W-W-Wh…" the other child stammered, trying to get up on her hands and knees, "What did you make me _do_ …"

"Greetings, I am Chara," Chara grinned, ignoring the other child, Frisk's, question, " _Thank_ you. Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul', my 'determination'. They were not mine, but _yours._ At first…I was so confused, our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life? You. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power. Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong,"

Gaster noticed in growing concern that Frisk was sobbing, shaking her head and covering her face with her hands…did Chara take over this child and…

"Now…" Chara announced, snapping Gaster out of his thoughts.

She raised her hand, two boxes flashing into being before the other child.

ERASE DO NOT

 ** _"SHE WOULD NOT…"_** Gaster whispered.

* * *

"Now, we have reached an absolute. There is nothing for us here," Chara told the other child, unable to keep her excitement down, "Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next!"

The other child shook her head, still sobbing as she rocked back and forth, reaching for the ' _DO NOT'_ option.

"…No?" Chara asked before giving a terrifying smile, "Hmmm, how curious. You must have misunderstood. **_Since when where you the one in control!?"_**

Chara started forwards, knife in hand as black liquid bled from her eyes and mouth. Frisk screamed, covering her head with her arms, her wide, blue green eyes terrified as Chara evaporated into black smoke and took control of the other child. Chara stood, reaching for the ' _ERASE'_ button…

Only for the button to flicker and fade, covered in sticky tendrils of shadow as the room started getting darker and darker.

 ** _"…"_**

Chara whipped around to see a form in a dark labcoat, covered with a blue jacket, and a tattered red scarf fluttering in the breeze, standing with its back towards her. She frowned as he held out a hand and a cool teal light glowed from what looked to be a monster's soul resting on his holed palm.

 _"…just…don't say i didn't warn you,"_ Sans' voice whispered softly from the soul, _"welp…i'm going to grillby's. p-papyrus…do you…want anything?"_

The soul's light flickered and went out.

 ** _"DO YOU REMEMBER?"_** a soft, gentlemanly voice asked as the figure turned a glowing navy eye to Chara.

"Gaster…" Chara whispered.

 ** _"YOU THINK YOU ARE ABOVE CONSEQUENCES…DON'T YOU?"_**

Chara took a step backwards, her scarlet eyes blazing in fear as she gripped her knife harder.

 ** _"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM,"_**

He turned around, right eye blazing orange, left eye blazing navy as a glittering silver sword rested in his right hand. Sans' Jacket, Papyrus' Scarf…Kristen's Rapier.

 ** _"OH, CHARA…"_** Gaster murmured, reaching a hand out to Chara, who tried to run away, only to get caught by tendrils of shadow, **_"I HAVE ELABORATE PLANS FOR YOU…YOU TAUGHT ME SOMETHING WHEN YOU FORCED ME TO COMMIT THE ACTS THAT MADE MY SANS PUSH ME INTO THE VOID. YOU NEVER REALIZED THAT WHEN YOU HAD ME TRAPPED IN THAT GODFORSAKEN PLACE, YOU DID SOMETHING TO HELP ME…YOU GAVE ME TIME TO PLAN,"_**

He reached out and touched her cheek, making her shudder as his cold bones made contact with her living skin.

 ** _"I HAVE ELABORATE PLANS FOR YOU, CHARA,"_** he smiled, **_"BUT FIRST…"_**

He snapped his fingers and Chara was suddenly standing above Frisk's unconscious body.

 ** _"FRISK HAS NEVER COME INTO THE EQUATION…SHE HAS NO PLACE IN MY PLANS,"_** he stated calmly before turning Chara's soul blue and slamming her into a wall, **_"I WILL_ UNMAKE YOU _…LIKE YOU DID TO_ THEM _…"_**

He held out his hand, a bright orange monster's soul burned in it.

 _"ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"_ Papyrus' pained, clear voice cried as a teal soul materialized next to it.

 _"get back here…i ain't done with you yet! you_ dirty brother killer! _i'm gonna…"_

 ** _"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND MOST INTERESTING?"_** Gaster asked as Papyrus' soul flickered and faded back into his chest, **_"MY SANS…HE DID NOT JUST HAVE HIS BROTHER'S SOUL WITH HIM…"_**

A vibrant emerald green soul pulled away from Sans'.

 _"This isn't about monsters anymore, is it?"_ Undyne's voice demanded.

A violet soul pulled away as Undyne's flickered and died away.

 _"Y... you... really hate me that much?"_ Toriel's voice wept, " _Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you... But_ them _!"_

A yellow soul pulled away as Toriel's faded.

 _"I-I-I m-m-might not be able to stop you…b-b-b-but I can sure try!"_ Alphys' voice cried.

 ** _"AND THEN THERE ARE THE_ OTHER _SIX THAT ASGORE HAD HIM ABSORB,"_** Gaster shrugged as six _human_ souls spiraled away from Sans' only to disappear.

Chara shook her head, laughing as Alphys and Sans' souls faded.

"You really think that hearing old voices would get me to give up?" she demanded.

 ** _"OH NO,"_** Gaster chuckled, **_"IN FACT, I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD RESIST AND NOT GIVE UP…"_**

He jabbed Kristen's rapier at her, slicing a thin scar up her right eye and down her left one.

 ** _"BECAUSE THEN I CANNOT KILL YOU,"_** Gaster snarled, **_"OVER. AND OVER. AND_ OVER _!"_**

He slammed Chara into another wall, summoning one of his blasters and firing point blank at her, bringing her HP down to zero and watching her soul shatter…only for him to force it to come back together.

 ** _"'MIGHT AS WELL GET COMFORTABLE…YOU'RE NOT LEAVING FOR A WHILE', "_** Gaster told her as he drove Kristen's rapier through her heart, **_"REMEMBER THAT CHARA? YOU DON'T? WELL, REMEMBER THIS…NO AMOUNT OF DETERMINATION WILL GET YOU OUT OF_ MY _WORLD!"_**

He twisted the blade around, getting a choked cry from Chara before he kicked her off and forced her soul to reform once more.

 ** _"BUT WAIT…THERE'S SOMETHING I FORGOT,"_** Gaster told her, ** _"IT IS NOT JUST_ ME _THAT WISHES TO HAVE AT YOU,"_**

He snapped his fingers and a tall, transparent being made of orange light shimmered into existence.

 _"YOU ARE NO HUMAN,"_ Papyrus' clear voice called, _"BUT, EVEN WITH ALL THE FEAR I HAD ABOUT YOU, I FOUND THE STRENGTH TO CAST IT ASIDE, TO EMBRACE YOU…"_

The soul's eyes flared in pain and anger.

 _"AND YOU USE IT TO KILL ME, WHICH I AM NOT AFRAID OF…BUT YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. THAT I CANNOT FORGIVE. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE A_ 'BAD TIME' _…INSTEAD…I'M GOING TO HAVE_ **LOTS OF FUN!"**

Chara's eyes widened as Papyrus' shade raised his hand, a staff of bone materializing in it before the youngest of the brothers charged forwards, impossibly fast as the staff switched from white to blue and Chara had to switch from moving and standing perfectly still. Her soul turned blue and Papyrus raised a field of bones, making her leap upwards to avoid it…right as her soul turned around and was thrown towards the ceiling while a blaster materialized and shot at her. Chara looked down at the floor to see that Papyrus' shade was gone…only for a small, transparent being of teal light to be in his place.

 _"heya_ squishy _,"_ Sans' shade growled, _"we've got unfinished business, so stop_ hangin' _around and have a_ seat _!"_

He slammed her down to the ground so hard that her soul broke in two and shattered…and immediately Gaster forced it back together. Chara staggered upright, glaring at Gaster, right as a cerulean shape darted forwards, slashing at Chara's knife arm. Chara raised her blade just in time to block a long, slender rapier from slicing her arm off.

 _"heh, nice job demon,"_ the shade of a skeleton Chara didn't recognize praised, _"oh, that's right…i was before your time. well, lemme introduce myself. hello, my name is captain i.t.c. kristen, the hand of justice and the commander of the royal elite guard. you killed my sons, sans and papyrus._ **prepare to die _,"_**

Chara faced Kristen, who was lightning fast and had killer reflexes. Not even Undyne could have matched the deadly duelist…particularly this seriously ticked off version. Chara lasted perhaps two seconds before Kristen's blade found her heart…and Gaster reformed it.

 ** _"COME NOW, MY DEAR KRISTEN, YOU HAVE HAD YOUR FUN,"_** Gaster told her before turning to Chara, ** _"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN,"_**

Chara's form wavered, turning into black smoke as she raced towards Frisk…only for a mixture of ivory and blue bones as well as a blaster to block her path.

 ** _"OH, I AM SO SORRY,"_** Gaster smiled, **_"_ WHO SAID YOU COULD LEAVE?!"**

He turned to Frisk, snapping his fingers as a _'RESET'_ option burned before her.

 ** _"DO NOT FEAR, CHILD,"_** he told her, **_"CHANGE WHAT THIS DEMON HAS DONE. I WILL TAKE HER SOMEWHERE SHE CANNOT ESCAPE FROM. YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER ANY OF THIS…BUT…PLEASE…IF THERE IS A CHANCE, TELL MY SONS THAT I LOVE THEM AND MISS THEM DEARLY,"_**

Frisk's terrified gaze landed on him as she quickly put her hand on the ' _RESET'_ button, leaving Chara alone with Gaster as Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and the six human souls all disappeared from Gaster's ribcage.

 ** _"NOW…"_** Gaster said calmly as he turned towards the demon, **_"WHERE WERE WE? OH YES…"_**

He summoned a wall of blasters and all of them warmed up.

 ** _"WELCOME TO MY SPECIAL HELL, CHARA,"_**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **No one messes with Gaster and Kristen's kids and gets away with it. Chara was behind all the pain the boys went through at Gaster's hands. Sans had been taking the souls of his friends and keeping them safe. He found Toriel's not long after Papyrus died, he went to Undyne before heading back to the house in a previous chapter and he took Alphys with him after he found her. Alphys knew about the other souls ("Can I see? One last time?", she was talking about seeing Undyne before Sans went off to speak to Asgore). But anyway...now I get to write _happy_ feels stuff and not torture feels!**

 **Chara can understand Wingdings, though she can't speak them, chalk it up to her pestering Gaster so much while in the Void waiting for Frisk.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
